Legend of Dragor
by Fairybaby1989
Summary: A young Dragor is getting to go Dragoon Academy. When she is signing up for classes there is an attack on the castle and her brother is killed in the battle the only family left. The academy takes her in where she learns to fight making a promise to avenged her brothers death someday.


The sun rises over the hills and starts to light up a small village surrounded by fields full of crops. The farmers are up starting their chores and homes smoke stack were smoking as breakfast is being made. The light crawls to one home and begins to peek through the window and into a young Dragor's eye. She grumbles as she covers her head to shelter her eyes from the light but all of the sudden she shoots up from the covers with a smile spreading across her face. Her silver hair glitters in the light as her silver eyes shown with excitement.

"Today is the day I get to start Dragoon Academy! Woo-hoo!" She exclaimed as her bright silvery wings spread wide.

Meanwhile downstairs her brother Blaze heard his little sister Jasora is awake. He chuckles warmly as he makes breakfast as he talks to himself, "Jasora awake and as I thought completely excited. The thing that has kept her going since mother and father pasted away in the Great War." He sighs to himself. "Best not dwell on dark things today is a day of celebration for my sister."

Blaze smiles as he stirs the pancake batter and flips the bacon, he then brings over fresh fruit to be cut up. He starts to pour the batter into pan smiling waiting for Jasora to come downstairs.

Jasora upstairs gets dress in her uniform of basic leather armor and her short sword at her side. She brushes her long flowing silver locks into a high ponytail then pulling on her leather boots. Her cat like eyes gives herself the once over to make sure everything is order. Jasora was satisfied with her work she headed downstairs to see if her brother Blaze was awake. As she heads down the stairs her sensitive nose picks up the scent of bacon and pancakes being made. Her mouth watered as she knew her brother was awake making a special breakfast for her first day at the academy. Jasora peeks around the corner to see her brother, a male golden Dragor. He was tall and lean but still muscular. His hair was a warm golden color flecked with a copper color. His wings glisten in the morning light. He turned around with the plates of food smiling, his warm amber eye full of happiness.

"Good morning little sister, I see you are ready for today. Come, have a seat and fill your belly with food. We have to leave here to get you admitted soon." Blaze smiles sitting the plates on the table then pouring some fresh milk he had gotten for the cow this morning.

Jasora smiling walks over and sits down at the table licking her looking at the mini feast before her, "You must have gotten up early Blaze to get this done, thank you."

"You're welcome dear sister. Your chores are done as well so you can focus on your first day at the Academy." He sits down at the table smiling.

"Oh thank you brother! You have been so good to me, but I could have still done my chores. I don't want to get lazy." She half smile before digging into her breakfast. Her eyes silver eyes glittered and she growled happily at the wonderful taste of the food. He brother had always a good cook since their parents were gone long stretches during of the war. Her mind wanders to the day when her parents didn't come home and a male blue Dragor showed up on the doorstep as her brother Blaze had open the door thinking it was their parents returning home from the war. They had sent a letter saying it was going to be over soon. Instead the male Dragor had their parents belongs along with word they had been killed in the war. Jasora screamed and cried calling him a liar that it wasn't true. The memories come flooding back as she begins to cry quietly at the table.

Blaze glance up at his seeing her frozen with tears streaming down her face. He stands up walking over wrapping his arms around her in a loving in embrace as he whispers softly to her, "_It's ok…..I know it is still painful since our parents passed away but they would you want you to be happy today. They loved you so much…."_

Jasora nods slowly as she wipes her tears slowly away and tries to smile, even though it was a little hard. Her brother was right that her parents would want her to be happy and live her life.

"_Yes brother you are right and today will dedicated to their memory knowing they would want us to celebrate life, this mile stone today…." _She whispers softly with a half smile.

"That's it Jasora, now finish your breakfast so we aren't late for opening ceremony." His amber eyes filled with warmth and love looked at her as he sat back in his seat. Jasora nods continuing to eat her breakfast.

Once they were finished, dishes down and the door locked, they head out the door of their home. Jasora and Blaze spread their wings taking flight towards Dragoon castle. They flew over the village and the fields full of crops and farmers tending to them preparing soon for a bountiful harvest. They both soon flew out of sight of the village and a huge forest comes into sight. The Kokuryu forest it was forbidden to ever go in to it, there were many evil creatures living in it that would eat up a Dragor.

When they finally cleared the forest a large castle comes into sight, towering over the horizon. Music could be heard on the wind as the celebration began as the Academy opens up for admitting new students. Jasora smiles as the sweet breeze blows over her face, wings. She giggles as she does a barrel role in the air, brimming with excitement to finally start her first day. She thought to herself, '_Nothing could ruin this day….'_

Meanwhile there was an evil force mounting to attack Dragoon castle, no one would have seen it coming…..

Jasora and Blaze down in front of the castle gates with Jasora's admittance papers, the guard nods as he opens the gate letting them in. As the doors open there is a large crowd in castle square full of new students and their families looking around and signing up for the classes they wanted to attend. Jasora's eyes widen as she grabs Blazes hand pulling him to a booth for basic weapons and fighting skills training. A rugged male green Dragor with dark forest green hair and wings, his eyes were a bright sap green and lit up as Jasora and Blaze approached him. He would stand up and bow greeting them, "Hello and welcome to Fight class where will teach you basic fighting skills and more."

Blaze smiled and knew this teacher well since he was Blaze's teacher back in the day. "Long time no see Sebastian. Still teaching? Thought you would have retired by now old man," He playfully jests.

Sebastian would lift his back and laugh warm heartily, "Still playful as ever and a smartass."

Jasora looks at them both, "You know him big brother?"

"Yes he was my teaching when I took his class at the Academy. He is fair but firm though can be really tough in a fight." His amber eyes would sparkle with a fire.

"Yeah, but you were one of my best students you learned quickly and got strong fast hopefully your sister will be the same way…." He would smile and then he would frown as sirens could be heard going off. "An attack, now?! This not good you two get to safety get into the castle!" He would yell before all the other teachers were ushering all the new students inside.

Blaze made sure Jasora was safe inside the castle before he spoke to her, "I'm going to go help aid in the fight you stay here and don't leave. I will be back ok?"

Jasora eyes begin to water, "No! Let me fight with you!"

"No Jasora, I want you to be safe. I promise I will be back." He said firmly.

"Our said the same thing and look what happened them!" She cried out.

He kissed her forehead and left out of the doors as Jasora reached out for him, "Blaze!" All the other students and others who could not fight were crying in hushed whispers a wondering why this happened. Jasora stayed quiet as she clenched her fist as she pushed through the crowd to get outside to help her brother in the fight. She couldn't lose him; he was all she had left.

Once she pushed through crowd and snuck passed the guards she climbed out a window and to her horror seeing the fight ensuing outside. There was a whole swarm of ugly looking creatures invading the city. They were black scaled with bright yellow eyes and teeth with primitive weapons but to have the twice the strength of a male Dragor. Jasora frantically looked for her brother among the fighters in the battle. One of creatures spots her and charges at her. She draws her sword when a flash of gold slices through the creature spilling its black blood everywhere.

"Jasora run! Get to safety now!" He brother yells at her.

"No! I will stand and fight with you; I'm not losing you brother!" She yells back.

Blaze growls as he stands next to her, "Fine! But stay close got it?!"

She nods as she follows her brother closely slaying down the creatures down one by one. Jasora was enjoying the thrill of battle. Soon the battle was won and everyone was cheering. Jasora hugged her brother, "We won brother!"

"Yes we did even though you were being stubborn," He chuckle warmly.

Jasora blushed and smiled at her brother, but suddenly there was an arrow flying right at her.

"Jasora look out!" Blaze screamed as her pushed Jasora out the way and the arrow struck him straight in the heart.

"Brother!" Jasora scream and run to his side as the creature that shot the arrow was killed by a guard. Blaze begins to cough up blood and he looks up at his sister, "Jasora…please don't be sad. I love you so much please don't give up hope and live your life please…." He coughs more blood.

"Please brother don't leave me I need you…..your all I have…..I have no one please you will be alright we will get you healed…." Jasora begins to cry hard holding her brothers hand. He smiles up at her, "You will be great warrior…our parents will be proud…" With his last dying breathe and his warm amber eyes grow dim as her dies in her arms. Jasora screams out and cries harder as Sebastian stands at her side while she wept for her brother. They gave him a hero's funeral being burned, Jasora stayed silent crying quietly as the last of her family is gone forever.


End file.
